on_screen_fighter_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentri class fighter
' |image= |type=Medium fighter |manufacturer=House Tavari Armaments, Hevaria Orbital Shipyards over Tolonius VII |length=22.25m Centauri Interceptor, Size comparison chart 1.1 by Tim Earls |width= |height= |emptyweight= |fullweight= |sublight engine= |ftl engine= |atmosphere speed= |sublight speed= |ftl speed=20 Light Years per Hour (Requires existing jump point) |range= |armament=Twin Particle array |crew=1 |passengers= |cargo= |role= |year= |affiliation=Centauri Republic |other=Active as of 2281Babylon 5 Episode Sleeping in Light |feature=''Babylon 5 TV Series'' Season Two: The Coming of Shadows, Acts of Sacrifice, And Now For a Word, The Long, Twilight Struggle Season Three: Dust to Dust (Retrospective) Season Four: No Surrender, No Retreat, The Hour of the Wolf, The Summoning, Falling Toward Apotheosis Season Five: The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari (Retrospective), Sleeping in Light }} The Sentri class medium fighter is a fast but lightly armed aerospace fighter deployed by the Centauri Republic military. =Description= Possessing greater maneuverability and acceleration than comparable craft such as the Earthforce Starfury, Centauri pilots have been known to perform drastic and stressful maneuvers that will cause them to pass out, passing control over to the autopilot to complete the maneuver and bring the fighter around to a superior tactical position.Babylon 5 Episode The Fall of Night =Additional characteristics= The following is based on Babylon 5: Into the Fire. The fighter was specifically designed for speed, maneuverability, easy mass-production and meant to complement the large, slow Primus class battle cruisers. Unlike most other fighters, the Sentri was not expected to engage in deepspace combat independently. Instead, Sentri squadrons were used to defend the Primus formations against flank and rear attacks. The fighter's speed and maneuverability allowed Centauri pilots to maneuver in and around the Primus formations, quickly moving to answer flanking threats with some support from the Primus' side-firing guns. Combining Sentri's fast interception speed with the Primus' heavy firepower, making Centauri formations very difficult for opposing forces to ambush. They have also proven adept at supporting Vorchan class medium warships, though the Vorchans themselves don't feature fighter support facilities, limiting the effective range of such formations to within a few jumps of a base or mothership. Capable of both atmospheric and non-atmospheric flight, it was one of the largest and most powerful fighters in either environment. The Sentri's relatively light armaments can work to its disadvantage when faced with superior numbers. =Behind the Scenes= The ship was designed by Mark Kochinski of Foundation Imaging. The early design of the ship featured blocky cockpit which was later redesigned to become more rounded.Sentri fighter at B5Scrolls An updated version of the fighter designed by CG Artist Jose Perez appeared in The Lost Tales - Voices in the Dark.Jose Perez Official Site - Portfolio =Notes= * Sentri's entry at archived website of unreleased computer game Babylon 5: Into the Fire, which canon status is not verified, states the dimensions of fighter are as following: Length: 20m, Beam: 33m, Draught: 9m.Into The Fire - Archived website (Canon status uncertain) =Main Sources= Other Sources * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Category:Aerospace Category:Babylon 5 Saga